The present invention relates to bicyclic compounds having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein Z is cyclohexano or benzo and novel compositions using such cyclic compounds to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, green, fruity, coumarinic, marzipan-like aromas and tastes are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff, chewing gum, toothpaste and medicinal product flavors. Sweet, spicy, vanilla-like, woody, hay, tobacco-like aromas prior to smoking and sweet, spicy, hay, tobacco-like aromas on smoking are desirable in tobacco and tobacco flavor compositions especially where these notes appear both in the mainstream and the sidestream on smoking as well as prior to smoking. Sweet, fruity, and green aroma nuances are especially desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles e.g., anionic, cationic and nonionic solid or liquid detergents and colognes.
The foregoing organoleptic properties have heretofore been provided by coumarin or homologues or analogs thereof having the structures: ##STR4##
Coumarin, 1,2-benzopyrone having the structure: ##STR5## is described in "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" by Stephen Arctander, 1969 (Monograph 704) as being extensively used in perfumery to support herbaceous odors, lavender, lavandin, rosemary, citrus oils, oakmoss etc., and as a fixative in numerous types of fragrances. Arctander states that coumarin is almost a standard ingredient in Fougere types with amyl salicylate and lavender notes with or without Oakmoss. Arctander states that coumarin is not permitted for food use in the United States of America and is also banned from food flavorings in a number of other countries. Arctander further states that the hazardous level of coumarin is estimated at 3 grams per day for adult human beings. Accordingly, it has been found necessary in the flavor and fragrance industry to find a suitable replacement for coumarin.
Thus, the compounds of the instant case having the generic structure: ##STR6## wherein Z is benzo or cyclohexano which generic structure includes the structures: ##STR7## were designed as analogs for 6-methyl coumarin, 7-methyl coumarin and coumarin itself, having the structures: ##STR8## However, these coumarin derivatives have been indicated to have displayed photosensitization in toxicological testing and it is therefor been ascertained to be prudent to replace same.
Other known coumarin analogs do exist having the structures: ##STR9## however, these analogs are so expensive that it is not possible to produce them as replacements for coumarin.
The compound having the generic structure: ##STR10## is an inexpensive replacement which is produced using readily available starting materials.